


gold mines glisten in the skin for you and I

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content but nothing explicit, Slice of Life, Trans!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: Life changes gradually, in stages, but love is a constant.





	gold mines glisten in the skin for you and I

He explained it away as just a bumpy ride, but Ann knew better. 

If there was one thing she could do consistently well, it was read her boyfriend, especially when he lied. She liked to think it was because they’d been together for long enough at this point that she just knew, as if by instinct. But the truth was that Makoto had never been, and would probably never be, a good liar. 

Honestly, the police force was lucky to have him, even if a few murmured behind his back when they thought he couldn’t hear, only to repeat each sentence word-by-word when he stepped through their apartment door. 

So she squeezed his hand a little tighter, “Are you okay, Makoto? We can always ask to reschedule if-”

“No.” he said almost instantly, shifting back in his seat, “That’d be rude to Takemi. She’s already going out of her way.” 

Ann had just enough impulse control to not mention that the doctor probably didn’t care, and that if Akira was to be believed, she made her money on doing things outside of the eyes of the public. Makoto was anxious enough, a senseless disagreement now wouldn’t help things. 

“If you say so,” She said, running her thumb over the top of his hand, “Just remember I’ll be there with you, okay?” 

_ Yongen-Jaya. Next stop, Yongen-Jaya. Doors will be opening on the right. Please exit the train in an orderly manner.  _

Makoto nodded, and stared at the floor of the train as the buildings blurred into alleyways and shopfronts and, eventually, the darkness of the subway platform. 

* * *

Ann was half convinced Takemi hadn’t updated the interior of the clinic since the 80’s, at the earliest. 

The posters on the wall showed their age, with wrinkled sides and yellowed edges. The plant had cobwebs growing on the back-half of it. The newest magazine on the waiting table was a fishing weekly from 2002.

_ Thank god for technology _ , Ann thought as she scrolled through a social media feed on her phone, and _ tsked _ aloud when she realized Ryuji was spamming memes again, Yusuke his unknowing accomplice by carefully critiquing the aesthetics of each one. 

_ I thought I taught you better than that!  _ Ann typed angrily at him, and another reply followed almost instantly. 

_ @Alibaba you’re not even using the good classic memes. This is some low-tier shit.  _

Ann had to agree, but she also wasn’t really in the mood to argue with Ryuji over something trivial when Makoto was in the next room, probably scared out of his mind. She scrolled back to her profile, flipped through some of the most recent photos she’d posted, ones from a trip to Destinyland. Ann smiled at the memory, mostly at the image of Makoto wearing his Buchimaru-kun ears throughout the day, even on the subway ride back. She stopped on a picture of them together on the ferris wheel; it was such a stereotypical couples pic that Ann almost didn’t want to take it, but now she was glad she did. 

Things were changing for Makoto, and Ann was all for it. It had been his idea, after all, and even though he had talked about it with her, she never felt it was her decision. If this would make him comfortable, but above all else, happy, Ann would never deny him that. 

Just as she thought about it, the door from the office swung open, Makoto stepping out first as Takemi followed, stepping behind the front desk. 

“Now, remember what we discussed might happen within the next few days, and don’t call me if it does.” she said, scribbling something on a piece of paper before handing it to Makoto across the counter, “I’ll see you next week.” 

Makoto’s posture had visibly changed from when he had first stepped into the office, more relaxed, the knowledge that this was happening one less weight to be carried. It was refreshing to see, and Ann couldn’t help a smile as he turned around, paper in hand. She eagerly reached for the other one, and Makoto let her.

The summer heat in the alleys of Yongen-Jaya was a complete contrast to the cool air of the clinic, but Makoto didn’t seem to notice.  

* * *

“Fuck, Makoto.” Ann gasped, her back arching from the bed as her hands, like claws, latched into Makoto’s hair, trying to get a grip of anything, trying to make sure he stayed where he was until every wave of pleasure had died and her muscles stopped twitching.

When they did, all she could do was try and catch her breath; a harder task than she had expected it to be, especially recently. 

She hummed as Makoto kissed his way back up her body, soft and careful to avoid any sensitive areas, and greeted him with a kiss of her own, before breaking it with a breathless giggle. 

“What’s gotten into you recently? Not that I’m complaining.” 

Makoto blushed, and looked away before offering a meek, “Testosterone?” 

That made Ann laugh, “Good point.” She sealed the sentence with another kiss, “I need to start going to the gym again, though. I can’t keep up with this.” 

Now Makoto was laughing, too, and sunk back next to Ann, the early morning light barely filtering in through the bedroom window, brightened by snow. 

* * *

Ann sprawled out on the couch, playing at Makoto’s back with her foot as he leaned over the coffee table in front of it, “Makotoooo, aren’t you sick of paperwork?”

“Yes. But I still need to get it done.” 

“Ugh,” Ann groaned slinking further into the couch, “Really?”

“Yes, really!” He responded, not looking up from whatever he was scribbling on. 

“Can’t you take a break?”

“Not right now, I’m practically done. Can you please be a little more patient?” 

“Makotooooooo.”

“Ann, StoP.” The last syllable came out at a higher pitch, and Makoto clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Oh ho ho, what was that?”

“Nothing.” He said, and quickly went back to hunching over his paper. 

“I don’t think it was-”

“I said it was nothiNG.” Another spike, and Makoto’s face hit the top of the table, and all Ann could do was laugh. 

“Tell you what- I didn’t hear anything just now other than you agreeing to take a five minute break. Okay?”

She saw his head bob off the surface of the table and smiled.  

* * *

“Makoto?” Ann knocked on the bathroom door, only to be met with grunting, “You okay in there?”

“Mmph.” 

“I can't tell if that's a yes or a no. Is it okay if I come in?” Ann asked, and the door creaked open before she could reach the handle. 

Inside was Makoto, as predicted, clad in boxers and a too-large t-shirt, holding his face right in front of the mirror. The way his hand squeezed at his cheeks couldn't have been comfortable, but it explained why his responses were so unintelligible at least.

“What are you-” As she asked, Makoto turned to her, and her question was answered. “Oh.” 

Dotting his face were short, pointy black hairs, enough to form a shadow of a beard over his cheeks and chin, now more defined than they had been months ago.

“Oh,” Ann repeated, a small smile forming on her face, “That’s new.” 

Makoto nodded as Ann took a step closer, replacing his hand with her own as she ran her thumb against the stubble. “What’s the matter? Is it uncomfortable?” 

Makoto shook his head, “N-no, it’s not that. It’s just- I don’t have a razor or anything. And I don’t...really know…” 

The light pinged on in Ann’s head, “I don’t think it would be much different than shaving your legs, would it?”

Makoto stared, and the second light kicked on, “Oh, right. Well- you can use one of my razors? Or we can just go to the convenience store?” 

He hummed, leaned into her hand, “Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” 

“Or, you know-” Ann said, focusing more on the way each hair caught against her fingers, “You could stay like this. Just for a bit. It doesn’t look bad.” 

Makoto rested his hand atop hers, a new glow in his eyes, “Really? You think I could pull a beard off?” 

“Mm, hold on there. I didn’t say a  _ beard,  _ let’s slow it down.” 

“Ah.” It was impossible to miss the disappointment in Makoto’s voice, followed quickly by pouting, prompting a giggle from Ann as she ruffled his bedhead hair with her freehand. 

“Maybe in like, ten years when you’re a grizzled cop. You could probably pull it off.” 

The excitement returned in Makoto’s eyes before she added, “But first, you need to get ready so we can go get you a razor.”

Makoto nodded, enthusiasm infectious as he got back to work. 

* * *

The humidity made surviving in their apartment almost unbearable, but being outside meant having the sun shining constantly, glaring vision and burning skin and making everything miserable, so inside it was.    
Well, at least for Ann. 

Makoto seemed unphased when he left their apartment that morning to grab something from the station, and stop to work out on the way back. How he could do that, Ann would never know- just getting up from the couch to grab an ice cream bar was workout enough in this heat, thank you very much. 

Ann could practically hear her photographer’s sighs of disapproval, but she was way too overheated to care. She would sweat off the extra weight the second she stepped outside anyway. 

The door swung open just as she started a second, and definitely not a third, chocolate ice cream bar. The footsteps were familiar, and when she peeked over the couch to see who’d arrived, the first thing to greet her was the sun, shining off of Makoto’s sweat slicked abs as he lifted his shirt, trying to keep it from sticking to himself. 

Had the air conditioner failed? It didn’t do a very good job of cooling ever, but it seemed like it was making things  _ warmer  _ now. 

“W-welcome back,” Ann mumbled, focusing on her ice cream as she melted back into the couch. “How was your workout?”

“Bad idea.” Was all Makoto could mention between pants, “Very not good.” 

“I told you it was too hot.” Ann sighed, but the only response she heard was a series of thuds- shoes coming off, probably- and the slightly quieter thumps of Makoto’s footsteps against the floor. 

Fortunately, the path to get anywhere in their apartment led through the living room, which meant it led Makoto immediately in front of the couch just as he began to strip off his shirt. 

Makoto had always taken care of his body- there was never a lack of strength and sinew, at least since Ann had known him. But with the hormones came certain...shifts, one in a laundry list of changes Takemi had handed to Makoto after his first official appointment. 

Ann could appreciate good art when she saw it, and Makoto standing in front of her, toned and defined abs running the length of his stomach, flowing down into distinct hip bones and framed at the top by a tight sports bra was the finest of art. 

“Ann?” Art, which she had been caught appreciating, “Are you okay? I just said I’m going to hop in the shower quick.” 

“Mm, don’t mind if you do.” Ann let slip, unconsciously. 

“Uh. Are you feeling okay? You look a little feverish…” Makoto asked, and leaned down to press a hand against Ann’s currently very warm forehead. 

He was  _ right there _ , if she just reached out she could- and Ann had to stop this. It wasn’t like she never saw Makoto naked- quite the opposite, in fact- and acting like a horny teenager wasn’t going to get her anywhere worth going. 

So instead, she pulled back and stretched her arms out, “You know, I have been feeling  _ pretty  _ warm today. Maybe I should join you.” 

Makoto reflexively straightened a bit, and Ann felt considerably less bad for acting like a teenager, considering she wasn’t only one doing it. That was until Makoto cleared his throat, responding, “If you want to. It’ll be a more efficient use of water that way.” 

“Pfft.” Ann scoffed, pushing him away from the couch, “You know, nothing turns me on faster than water conservation.” 

“I’m looking out for the environment,” Makoto said, and slunk against the side of the couch as he took Ann’s nearest wrist in his hand, brought it to his mouth, licked the chocolate ice cream that had begun to run down it, all the way up to the tip of Ann’s fingers, until her hand was clean, the bar still half-eaten in her grasp. He even had the audacity to lick his lips with a smile when he pulled away, “I just hate to waste anything.” 

It took Ann a second to break out of her feverish reverie, but the moment she did, she shoved Makoto back with her foot, though he smiled while he tumbled to the floor. 

“Alright then, smooth man- why don’t you go start the shower? I would hate to  _ waste _ another second sweaty and gross.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied, popping up to his feet and walking away. A few minutes later, Ann heard the water running, and finally allowed herself to bury her face in the couch and scream. 

She could check again, but she was pretty sure  _ massive leap in seduction skill  _ wasn’t listed as one of testosterone's side-effects. 

* * *

“They haven’t seen us since…” Makoto’s voice was quiet in the airport lobby. “Well, it’s been awhile, anyway.” 

“Mm.” Ann hummed, taking a sip from her frappuccino. “But we’ve called them and stuff. You know they love you.” She emphasized with a squeeze of Makoto’s hand. 

“I’m probably just overthinking it.” Makoto said, more of a raspy whisper than anything, and Ann wondered when his voice had gotten so deep. It must have happened gradually, because she barely even noticed until moments like these, where there was only quiet and too much time to think. “How are you drinking that? It’s like, 8 pm and it’s loaded with sugar.”

Ann rolled her eyes, “You know my parents are going to want to stay up all night talking anyway. Besides, it tastes good. Wanna sip?” Ann asked, shaking the drink in front of Makoto, who had to flinch away before the straw caught his eye. 

“No! That’ll mess up my whole sleep cycle.” 

“Again, we’re staying with my parents tonight, so your sleep schedule is probably wrecked, anyway.” Makoto grumbled in response, and Ann happily drank the rest of her frap, the temperature of it chilling her hand.

Ann finished, left to go and toss her cup when she heard a pair of heels clicking against the flooring, and rushed back to see a pair of familiar faces. 

“Ann-chan!” 

“Welcome back, mom!” Ann said with a smile, happily accepting the enthusiastic hug that greeted her. Over the years, the arms had gotten thinner, maybe, but the strength was still the same as ever. 

Mrs. Takamaki pulled back just enough to kiss Ann full on the cheek, prompting one or two looks from bystanders filtering by, but it hardly bothered either of them. “Look at you- as beautiful as ever.” She said as she took a step back, running a hand down Ann’s arm and another through her blonde hair as it rested against her shoulders. “I still remember you in diapers, but look how you’ve grown.” 

She gave one last pat on Ann’s arm before she turned to her right, “Ah, Makoto-kun- I’m not forgetting you! How are you?” 

Ann watched with amusement as her mother pulled Makoto into an enveloping hug, her arms constricting around and squeezing Makoto so hard Ann thought he might pop. “I’m doing well, Takamaki-san.” 

“Oh please, call me Mari. You’ve known me long enough.” Mrs. Takamaki’s cheer was practically infectious, as she finally released her grip on Makoto, but kept one hand suspiciously on his upper arm, “And I’m glad you’re doing well. I can see you’re looking as fine as ever.” she punctuated the sentence with a squeeze of Makoto’s bicep, a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Mom, please.” 

“Oh, what, dear? I’m just trying to have fun.” she brushed Ann off, before turning back to Makoto and striking up a conversation. 

“Ann-chan.” The soft voice drew Ann’s attention away from the spectacle in front of her. It could only belong to one man, who currently doubled as a luggage handler. 

“Dad, welcome back.” Ann said, just as happy, but more calm. Her father tended to have that effect, and she sunk against his arms effortlessly when they wrapped around her, like she was still five years old and begging her parents not to leave, like this hug was the only thing keeping her from crying even more. 

“My girl. I’ve missed you.” Ann felt like she was going to cry now too, though for entirely different reasons, “I hope you’ve been well.”

“I have.” She said, quiet, before her father pulled away and turned. 

“Ah. Niijima-san. It’s nice to see you again.” He extended his hand. 

Makoto wasted no time returning the handshake, “Likewise.” 

As nice as this reunion was, the reminders of their location were almost constant, the buzz of people in and out, the sounds of the cafe just a few steps away. 

“C’mon. Let us take you home.” Ann said, and they moved out the doors. 

* * *

“I  _ told  _ you this was a bad idea.” 

“It’s not- we just haven’t played it up enough.” 

Makoto groaned, “How could I possibly be more obvious about this?” 

“I don’t know- just bring it into the conversation?” Ann offered. 

“Then why would we have even bothered setting it up like this in the first place?” 

Ann threw her hands up, the balcony providing just enough space for her to flail a little, “I don’t know! I didn’t think you’d want to be up-front about it.”

“I don’t!” 

Ann knew they looked ridiculous. Or angry. If anything, her parents probably thought they were arguing...which they were. 

“That’s the problem then- why don’t you want to be honest about it?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. But it’s just…” Makoto leaned over the railing, the gesture a little childish. “I’m nervous. I don’t know what they’ll say.” 

Ann took a step forward. Sure, they weren't high schoolers anymore, but seeing Makoto look so vulnerable still struck a chord with her, causing her mood to pivot from defensive to comforting. “I'm nervous too. They're my parents, after all. I can't imagine what it'd feel like to have you be rejected by them.” She ran her hand up his arm, soft, “But I'm going to stand by you regardless of how they react. I'm not going to leave you. Okay?” 

Makoto took a deep breath, then nodded. 

“Well, then,” Ann trailed her hand back down to link with Makoto’s, “Let’s do this.”

The pair stepped in side-by-side, to be met with Ann’s parents, looking unphased.

“Ah, welcome back. Finished with your little lover’s quarrel?”

“Yes.” Makoto said without thinking about it. “And we have something to tell you.”

“Oh?” Mrs. Takamaki took a sip from her wine glass, “Do tell.”

Makoto took a deep breath, his straightened back causing his chest to puff out, as though this were the Sahara and he needed to defend his mate. 

And, after a few pregnant seconds of pause, said nothing.

“Um.” It was all Ann could manage as she cleared her throat, subtle. Then, elbowed Makoto, unsubtle as he let out the breath he was holding with a cough.

“Is everything alright?” Mr. Takamaki asked, looking mildly concerned at the man half bent over and wheezing in the middle of his home, “Are you ill, Niijima-San? Do I need to call an ambulance-”

“No! No no, dad, that's fine. Makoto’s just- got a little cough, is all.” Ann explained away with a nervous laugh, before she leaned in, whispered just loud enough for Makoto to hear in his ear, “Makoto, this is  _ not  _ what we said we’d do.” 

“I know, but how can I just  _ say  _ that…” Makoto explained in a breathless wheeze. Ann rolled her eyes, and stood up straight.

“No, Makoto isn’t sick.” She said, and added in an even tone, “But he  _ is _ my fiancé.”

The response was an elated gasp, followed quickly with a million questions courtesy of Mrs. Mari Takamaki, and a knowing smile from her husband.

* * *

“I still can’t believe they missed all those hints, considering how good your acting is- ow!”

Makoto rubbed the spot on his arm where Ann had smacked him, “What was that for? I was just being honest! How could they miss you using your left hand for everything?” 

Ann huffed, but quickly retook her place hanging off Makoto's arm as the pair walked the side streets home from the subway. Reunions with the Phantom Thieves were rarer, but still as eventful as they had ever been. Even if the excitement now came more in the form of flubbed proposal announcements rather than stolen hearts. 

“Well, at least I was trying to drop hints, and not totally panicking. For a second time.”

Makoto groaned, “Don't remind me. I heard enough from Ryuji about that. And your father too.”

“Well, I’d get used to it. That's the kind of thing that people talk about forever, and guess how long you're stuck with me.”

Makoto hummed in acknowledgment, “This is really happening, isn't it?”

“You bet. Well, unless you can't get the words out at the ceremony, I guess.” 

“Don't even joke about that!” 

Ann giggled, happy to still get under Makoto’s nerves, even with the image of Makoto in front of her at their wedding causing her brain to short circuit a bit.

“If you're that nervous,” Ann started, and took a step in front of Makoto, stopping him in his tracks, “Let’s practice!” 

“P-practice? I'm not sure- how do you even practice something like this?”

“It's easy,” Ann took his hands in her own, held them level together between them, “you just have to talk from your heart.”

“I- I mean…I can try…” Makoto said, quiet, taking a deep breath before he began. “Ann Takamaki.” 

Ann was still smiling, “Yes?”

“You’re not supposed to respond to that- I’m trying to practice!” Makoto’s semblance of composure was totally lost, and Ann was laughing again. 

“Sorry, sorry, that was good, please keep going.” 

“Hmph.” A small pout, before he began again, “Ann Takamaki. I’ve loved you since the second I saw you- wait, that’s not right.” 

“That’s just a blatant lie! Please don’t lie at our wedding.” Ann could practically hear the scream Makoto held back, and moved her hands up, running one through his hair as her other thumb traced the outline of his cheek, “You don’t have to do this, you know? I was just-” 

“No, I’m doing this. There’s no way I’m not doing this.” 

He took a deep breath, and Ann moved her hands to rest on his shoulders as he began, “Ann. I wish I could list all of the reasons I love you, but I prefer to use my energy to try and return all of the support and love you’ve given me over these years back to you. I’m not sure I’m ever going to be able to do that, and I’m not sure I can ever say thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me. But I can try. I want to provide all I can so that we can live happily together. I don’t ever want you to look back and wonder how we’re going to make it- I want to be the one that guarantees we do, because that’s what you deserve.” 

Makoto straightened his back, before continuing, “I love you. It seems so easy to say, now, but it hasn’t always been. In a way, I’ve always been afraid- of one thing or another. But then I look at you, and I remember all the times you’ve given me the little push I needed, and I take the next step.” 

When had the two of them gotten so close? It was hard to tell, but neither of them moved. “Ann.” Makoto whispered, audible only to Ann, “I love you. Please, continue to stay at my side.” 

“Damn,” Ann murmured, “That was pretty cheesy.” 

The pair of them stared deep into each other's eyes, intimately close- until they both sputtered out laughing. 

“Oh my god- we aren’t going to be able to do this are we?”

“Only you won’t be able to! I thought I did pretty well, considering.” 

It took Ann a second to right herself from her laughter, but once she did, she found herself still close to Makoto, a buzz between the two of them. 

“Yeah,” Her voice was barely a whisper, “You did great.” 

The kiss that followed was only natural, slow and soft, framed by the streetlights in the city, 

When Ann pulled away, she was smiling, “Still sappy though. Let’s try to actually practice before the real thing. Deal?” 

Makoto hummed, “Deal.” And leaned in again. 

The city was still bustling with noise- rattles and hums of different intensities, but as the pair of them walked home together, neither seemed to notice a thing. 

* * *


End file.
